Zektess the dovah
by Timedragonlife
Summary: The female dovah Zektess has come to skyrim to rule the reach, but will a certain dovahkiin and odahviing stop it? Will Zektess fight or maybe back down? Maybe a love will come forward and a leadership be born? A several chapter story that follows Zektess when she back, there will be ZektessxOdahviing i think. Hope you enjoy it! Rated M because Violence later
1. Chapter 1 The return

It was twenty minutes, twenty minutes after my return I was attacked. By simple humans, forsworn I think they are called. One of them screamed of pain when one of my claws went deeper.

_-Pathetic humans, I am Zektess your ruler and a dovah. Bow to me or die! _

The forsworns one after one knelt before me, I let go of the forsworn, the former leader. Now it actually happens something around here, but right now my plan could begin to form.

_-I am your god, follow me and you can get your reach back. If you doesn´t follow me you will meet the death. From hear now I am your god, Zektess and soon the queen of the reach. _

After hearing ´get your reach back´ they were paying more attention to the golden colored dragon. One of them stood up walking over to me and turned around to the others.

_-Zektess our god, Zektess we shall follow_! He screamed causing all of the others to scream too, theirs battle cry.

* * *

After the week of taking over the leadership we had made progress. They had begun to respect me, all of the woman and man. Some forsworns from the other clans even came and bow to me. We had attacked several weapons shipment and mines getting the material we needs.

I taught them a thing or two about strategy, about how to take the reach in Skyrim.

However I had kept myself in the shadows not letting either humans or other dovah, to know about me. It could ruin my plan and I wouldn´t want to interfere with my kind, not after the defeat of Alduin. And yes, I know about Alduin and the so called dovahkiin with the mighty voice. Alduin was being stupid and reckless, you shall respect the dovahkiin because his voice is strong and stronger than many voices of the dovah.

One of the females in the forsworns was called Hirlien, she had become someone I could trust. I made sure she got respect because females have a habit to be lowest in the ranking, not always of course. She was always at my side no matter what, but that was the problem. I am not supposed to be caring for the humans, but after being alone for a very long time I may miss some company.

Unlike the most of dragons left I was a female, a dovah from a female cult and maybe the last one. Our cult were hunted and killed because we were giving options for more dragons and that wasn´t the nords favorite thought at all.

_-Are you alright Zektess? You seem a little bit distracted?_

_-I am alright, just thinking of the past. _

It was weird, a dovah and human being friends with each other. But during my days here I succeeded to make the forsworn a people with better attitude and more manors. Well at least almost I put in after some of the forsworn began to throw mud all over the place.

* * *

_Dripping water, cold stone floor and an almost empty room stood there in silence. A dragon was lying in the middle curled to a little ball, but that wasn´t an adult, it was a child. Fear could be smelled in the section of this temple, this once was temple. _

_The dragon child had white eyes like the moon and a golden color at its scales. But why was it alone? _

_The temple had once been a pride, at least for one of the dovah clan, the female dovah clan. That was before the attack from the nords, causing the whole construction to fall apart, leaving a small dragon child alive. With no connections to the surface it must survive on its own. With the lack of food it had to go to the darker area in the temple and the more dangerous. _

* * *

_-Let´s go now, it too dangerous here. The soldiers from Markarth will arrive shortly and we must keep moving. _

_-Let´s go, let´s go!_

We had been in Kolskeggr mine digging for iron and others mineral, but apparently soldiers had been told about us and our ´mission´ here.

That is how I got here firing my cold fire against them causing them to scream and back away. The rest of the forsworn got a grip at my spikes along the spine and I got us out of there. By flying we got out, but not everyone was happy like me and most of them were screaming all the way.

´Cowards´ I thought when I landed in the camp and some minutes was all it took to get the minerals to theirs course, the smelter.

I was about to celebrate when I saw a shadow getting closer, big it was indeed and it was a fellow dovah. Then by reflex I gave a threating roar as I lifted off to battle.


	2. Chapter 2 Clear Message

Chapter two of Zektess the dovah.

A review reminded me that dragons have specific names in skyrim, with three words. Zektess have an actual dragon name like odahviing has, however she uses Zektess as her name. Why? Well later on in the story you will know her actually name and why she go with Zektess.

I appriciate reviews of any kind!

* * *

The battle didn´t take long to end, but the end didn´t involve death. With wounds on both of us I decided to make an offer. However the other dovah didn´t attack again just listening and waiting while be prepared.

_-Zu´u Zektess, him kulaas se su. __Alduins viik drey drun paak. __Zu drun krongrah, Zu´u fin Saviik wah fin revak reyliik._

(I´am Zektess, your princess of the air. Alduins defeat did bring shame. I bring victory, I'am the savior for the sacred race.)

-I_´am our savior, our leader brother. Unlike Alduin I will not fall and you can fight by my side. Find me if you choose the right path, the path to the victory. If you don´t, then stay away or death will be your path. _

The other dovah was insecure, unable to see the right path yet. I began to walk away, a thought to leave him to think and make a decision.

I turned, looking at him with no threat by it and said a simple statement.

_-Tol Zahrahmiik Zeymah, tol Zahrahmiik se dov. Kos mul Zeymah, Kos krill._

(The sacrifice brother, the sacrifice of the dragonkind. Be strong brother, be brave)

After my last words I lifted away in the air, hoping that I made the right choice of not killing him.

* * *

_A week had gone by and the small dragon child was running after a skeever who had an egg in its mouth. It had hardly grown at all and it was very thin, but at least it wasn´t dead._

* * *

As I landed in the camp some forsworn came to help with the wounds, they used juniper berries with some special leaves to put on the wounds. But pain came, but nothing I couldn´t handle. When they were done I went away to my very own personal cliff, where I could be alone.

My mind was nervous about the choice and how the other dovah would react, And of course Alduin himself. Unlike the mortal, we know that Alduin is still alive. He was defeated yes, but he didn´t die. He became instead a weaker dragon, a more normal dragon then before. It was quite fun knowing that the dovahkiin didn´t know about Alduin whereabouts.

He was after all the first born of Akatosh and something tells me Akatosh couldn´t see him die so he made Alduin reborn.

* * *

_The dragon child was currently scratching at its neck, where poison where leaking out. Spiders was watching theirs meal struggle to not fall. The poison was from a giant spider, but with the dragon child the poison could be deadly._

_Patience was not left anymore and the giant spider was walking towards it meal, the dragon was kicking in order to get away. The spider was one feet away and it stared at the meal with its many eyes following movements. Then the dragon began to glow in a bright light before it opened its jaw and let out a massive power. _

_Spiders became toast and the small dragon ate, not the tasting meal ever but the only option to survive._

* * *

_-Zektess, Zektess! Wake up, the sun have raised itself._

My eye flew open at the irritating sound and my eye followed where it came from.

_-Hirlien lesson one! Don't ever wake a sleeping dragon, because then you could become toasted._

_-Right, but I don't think you would do that. _

I just raised my head giving her a look ´really´?

_-Anyway were leaving to the other campsite, it was cleared of any soldiers or guards._

_-Good, move over there and I shall come later._

_-Later? Where are you going?_

_-I have business to take care of, go with the other now. And don't fall behind!_

She just gave a small bow for fun and then ran to the other. I just smiled at her, humans can be entertaining and a good company. But if someone asked, I would deny it.

And my so called business is very important, time to deliver a message and this message is to a city, Markarth..

* * *

It took only five minutes and I make sure no one saw me before I dived in. People were screaming while I landed at the roof of the inn. Guards came running and raised theirs bows against me. I just smiled and then showed my thu´um, the strongest. People flew a meter when my shout hit them, theirs weapon became dust. The panic among them begun to rise when they noticed they didn´t have any weapon.

-This is a message to the jarl, beware of us the war shall begin. Leave the Reach or we shall burn the city and its people to the ground. This threat is to be taken seriously.

A guard was running towards the understone keep, where the jarl was.

-Daanik se In, Hon Joorre Sos los se mah ont fin Lahvu Alok. Yah Aaz.

(Doomed of the Master, Hear Mortals blood is to fall once the army arises. Seek Mercy)

With those words I lifted from the roof while stopping in mid- air, a warning is to be taken seriously. It was my thought when I lit the house on fire. Flames were rising towards the sky and so was I.

* * *

That was the second chapter and it was really hard with writing in the dragon language, words and all that i find in the elderscroll wiki. But i think i got the words right and all.. hehe

Now this was my break from playing Skyrim in almost two hours O.O (That isn´t even my record)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Dead Past

_- Monah! Monah! (Mamma, Mamma)_

_- What are you doing here? You most go to your Briinah._

_But the small dragon wasn´t aware of what was going on among the cult._

_- Britlokvahlok!_

_Another dragon came through the hall in a hurry, while a roar from a dragon sounded from the surface. _

_- Britlokvahlok, fin hokoron lok ahst fin Miraad._

_(Britlokvahlok, the enemies is at the doorway)_

_Another shout echoed, the black dragon turned around looking at the child eyes shining._

_- Zu´u krosis, zu askk._

_(I´am sorry, I will always love you)_

_This is the last time I see her, my daughter. I am truly sorry, but death is the only option to protect you. You were born for great things, may our spirits be with you. _

_- Monah!_

_I stopped, my heart was slowly breaking as I took a last look at her and going towards my fate. My name was Britlokvahlok and I was a part of this cult, of this family. Today I fight beside my own sisters with honor and respect, death will not be feared…_

* * *

By some reason I couldn´t sleep, no matter what I did. It was annoying and I was soon to toast someone. Then I felt it, my whole body was dragging itself towards its goal. Sleep could wait and this I could feel was more important than anything.

My wings carried me through air under the moonlight, travelling. I began to see things I knew what they were, Rorikstead and Riverwood. Then I knew where I was headed, the throat of the world and I will not back down.

Flying up towards throat of the world I felt something, Pain, anger and sorrow. But that didn´t slow me down, no it only made me faster.

Once reaching my goal I landed in the snow, leaving a heavy print. I looked around waiting, waiting for something. Or someone?

There he stood, the same dragon I gave that chance and left alive. But this was different, he was bleeding from several wounds and his breathing was heavy.

* * *

_The mortals were flowing in through doorways and we fought. Some of us were dead, because numbers can be deadly for the end._

_But we kept on fighting, not willing to flee or hide anymore. Then my sister landed behind me a worried look on her face. _

_The mortals, they have reached the inner part and the north opening is lost. _

_The inner part?_

_I couldn´t exactly remember what was so important but then it hit me, my daughter._

_We are going towards the inner part, all the child's is there._

* * *

_- Zeymah, a friend is here. Let me help you._

_- They are here, the dov._

First I didn´t get it, others dragons here? But then they were probably responsible for the wounds on the dovah. Somehow it became my responsibility, he felt like home and family.

Three dragons arrived circling above as a hunter with a prey. They were showing their teeth's and roared as a warning. Making me bigger I breathed in air to shout, the shout were pointed under them and that was my warning.

Now they were pissed off, tails twitching and eyes staring holes in my skull.

_- Briinah Kos faasnu, Kos Mul._

(Sister be fearless, be strong)

I just looked at him eyes shimmering with sorrow, reminding me about my lost family. Then by collecting all that anger and hate I lifted to match their height.

_- You are the one making him a paal, now you are in the middle of the Vukein._

_(Paal-enemy Vukein-combat)_

_- None of you will reach my Zeymah, you dur._

He gave an angry roar as he charged going right at me, but he wasn´t prepared for what would come. Opening my jaws I gave them a gift of my own, a thu´um powerful to send a dovah crashing to the ground.

He gave a shriek as he crashed, but after some minutes he was standing and staring at me. I just smirked proud of my work against him.

_- You are not a Zeymah, you are a Briinah and a weak kind. Alduin is the only Kinbok and the only in._

_- You want to test that theory? I can't wait…_

* * *

_I kept up my pace flying through halls and rooms, I had to get to her! I could only hope I wasn´t too late._

_Hearing a scream I roared, it was a death scream and rage took over me. Flying in I looked at the scene. Dragonchilds dead, dead and it wasn't with mercy. But I didn´t see her, where was she?_

_Hearing a quiet Monah I turned to see her, an arrow in her leg and blood running down. The mortals noticed too and began to split, some towards me and some towards my child. Giving a roar I throwed the first human into the stone wall, the second lost an arm and the third lost a heart._

_They were in my way, I couldn´t reach her with all them in the way. That's when I heard my right wing, coming down and giving fire. Humans screamed and I roared, taking my chance I spurted towards my daughter. My sister was right behind me fighting with rage from the lost child's and dead sisters. In terror of losing my daughter I stood between the sword and my treasure. The sword went right in, into my chest. The nord laughed, laughed saying that he slayed a beast, a monster._

_But he had wrong, I wasn´t dead and I wouldn´t be for a while. He didn´t notice when I burned him to death, but my sister didn´t notice death coming closer. A simple human had climbed onto her back and later on her skull. I screamed at her, she turned eyes watering and then she was lost. Her body went limp when the sword pierced her skull and the humans screamed of joy. _

_I killed them, but while doing so more came and more wounds too. Like I said number in the end can be deadly. I gave all my power trying to protect her, but I failed and my body wouldn´t listen. I crashed down onto the cold stone floor and a blurry image of my daughter that came running towards me._

* * *

The battle wasn´t easy, they were three! Three against one, those odds wasn´t at all fair.

They had hit me several times and so had I, I had a tight grip on the neck while diving towards the ground. The sound of breaking boned echoed when he made contact with the hard ground. I didn´t like killing them, they were my kind. But during the battle I had changed, becoming more bloodthirsty then before.

Roaring of my victory I turned to the other two living dragons lying on the grounds.

_- I spare your life, remember this next time I won´t be merciful. Give a greeting to Alduin from me, that his life could be threatened also. _

I moved away towards my Zeymah and pushed him up; by the look of it he was grateful. The others were staring wanting still to fight, but they didn´t.

_- Can you fly?_

He looked at me, searching for intentions or something and happy with what he found he answered.

_- Yes, but after I need to rest._

_- You are coming with me Zeymah, to rest and gather your strength once again. _

_- Follow me and we can discuss more about your decision. _

He didn´t complain, he even followed me and I was thankful for that. I was not in the mood to convince an in mature dovah to follow my lead.

* * *

_Monah! Monah…_

_The dragon, the only alive was lying next to her mother's head giving heartbreaking noises._

_The humans were getting closer eager to finish off the cult, even if it involved killing a child. She was crying, tears flowing down as she was scared and sad. She was broken lying there among blood and tears… The other laughed as they walked over remains of theirs slaughter, stripped of their own humanity and feelings._

_Knifes were pulled up and they were ready. But the small child was holding a rage, being broken opened this rage. The child pulled herself up on shaking legs and stared at the monsters that killed her family, eyes shimmering of tears she let it all out…_

_Bah Rahgol bex slen kren Ronit!_

_The shout echoed from wall to wall, bones broke and blood came. Next second pillars went down roof fall, ground broke. Dusts were flying everywhere and you could hear the terrified screams from the humans. _

_Then all the light disappeared and the last survivor trapped…_

* * *

_This was chapter 3_

_Now i´am gonna write a roundup._

_Britlokvahlok is the mother of Zektess, which means the dragon child is Zektess and Britlokvahlok means beautiful sky guardian in the dragon language._

_And i now that a thu´um (shout) have only three words in it, but this is a special shout and Zektess is also a special dragon._

_The shout itself means; Wrath Rage open flesh break rival (It is her feeling and she wasn´t in the best shape)_

_Yes, I made the humans look bad especially Nords. But this is only some and not all is like this, but they were pure evil in this chapter. :/_

_Zeymah=brother/Brothers _

_Briinah=Sister/Sisters_

_Monah=Mother_

_dur=Curse_

_Thanks for reading and Review please! _


	4. Chapter 4 Vedvenah

I knew this would happen, it was an option unable to avoid.

Hirlien and I was sitting here, staring at the currently dovah and forsworn throwing words at each other.

_-Stupid Human!_

_-Arrogant lizard!_

My white eye went from my Briinah to my first forsworn sentinel. I shall keep it in my mind that they can't get along…

_-Die you path-Argh! _

The sentence was cut short when I smacked him in the head. The sentinel had a huge grin on his face, which annoyed me also. So I repeated the action, only on him.

_-Ouch! _

_-Drem Zeymah!_

I hissed at him, earning a glare. Looking over to the sentinel I said he should start training, while Hirlien was giggling next to me. My Zeymah growled low at him when he walked out, while he was pointing with his spear.

_-Is drem a problem for you…..? hrmm you haven't told me your name yet_

He was quiet for some minutes while I looked at him, my eyes searching for answers.

_-Zu`u Vedvenah_

_-Drem Yol lok, Vedvenah…_

I knelt before him, giving him my respects as a fellow dov. He was apparently shocked at first, maybe it isn't normal around here? But just some seconds after he followed, kneeling in respect.

_-Your name?_

I gave him a suspicious look as I stood up, he wanted my name.

_-Zu`u Zektess and so you shall call me_

I growled low afterwards, telling him to not keep up at the subject. I began to nudge Hirlien lightly in the shoulder telling her to go. I had a feeling of what would come.

_-I can never know… Zektess if you are worthy as a Kinbok…_

_-Indeed, though the only way to know… is to fight me_

* * *

He growled and so did i. The deadly silent was growing longer as we stood there, staring and growling. Eventually it stopped when the shout from Vedvenah broke out and the fight begun.

Honestly it could have gone better, but right now giving up was no option. If I did, then I lost a Zeymah. We were covered in blood, a mix of each other's. In the heat of the battle I had received a painful blow to my head causing me to shout at him, which in turn gave me my victory. We were next to each other, our steps were clumsy and I was hissing low at my wounds.

_-You indeed know how to fight, Vedvenah…._

_-So do you Zektess, my Kinbok…_

I stopped in dead track, he accepted me. Rising up he slowly stood in front of me and then bowed. I only stared before the pride was showing, finally… I weren't alone

As soon we walked out the forsworn, ran and called to each other. First they began to charge at Vedvenah, but stopped as I roared.

_D-on't attack him! Hes one of us and so shall you treat him. Vedvenah is one of us and victory shall shine in this decision._

Vedvenah himself gave out a low rumble, either from embarrassment or worry. Every other begun to cheer and before I managed to realize it… they were throwing mud all over the place…damn it

_-I still don't understand why you were fighting_

_-It's a dovah thing, you can't accept someone not worthy as a Kinbok. _

_Indeed, because then failure would be unavoidable. _

_-Still I don't understand it_

I shaked my head in defeat, she couldn't understand the point in it. But then again it was pretty stupid, we could have died from losing all the blood.

_-Be careful-!_

He hissed at they cleaned his wounds, making him shift from time to time. This made so the forsworns got drowned in water. Honestly, I think he was enjoying it.

_-And there is the big bad lizard!_

_-The pathetic human, greetings._

I just looked at my sentinel, seriously how bad timing doesn't he have?

_-No fighting brother, Vedvenah is one of the clan now._

He just stared at us and gave "you serious?" look. I just nodded silent and kept up with trying to not throw Hirlien off when she cleaned me.

_-Seems like you will see more of me here_

_-Hrmm I guess so…_

Vedvenah gave a happy rumble as he saw the annoyed face of the sentinel.

_-I guess he will sleep outside by the mud swamp?_

That he didn't seem to like, since he growled a bit and stood up making some forsworn to fall off. Hirlien hid her face in her hands, probably of her brother and his great personality.

_-No, Vedvenah will stay here. In this cave._

_-Of course Zektess, but if he does anything-!_

_-I will deal with it, if you haven't noticed I think I can take care of myself…_

Nodding he left with Hirlien, but not without giving a heated glare at Vedvenah. Would they ever get along?

* * *

_It was cold, no matter how hard I pressed myself at my mother. I know shes dead, I know I am soon dead also if I stay here. What choices do I have, they are all dead! I gave some silent cries, knowing I was alone. All because of them, they did this! Why did they do this!? Why..._

_Giving up I let myself sleep, sleep for as long it takes for the pain to go away. But even with sleep I wasn't at peace, my memories kept coming, haunting me to no end._

* * *

I woke then eyes wide and full of emotions, fear, anger…. I promised myself. I would get my revenge on them, on every last one of them. They did this, they made me to this monster, the monster which will destroy all of them.

Careful not to wake Vedvenah I went out, leaping into the air with no destination.

* * *

And hello! xD

first of all, i havent be able to write anything for a while...my brain hasnt been working so good either c:

Second: i wasnt so happy with this chapter, but hopefully next will be better? :) I may do this chapter again, only better sometime

third: Any bad Spelling or typo is all my fault, no beta at all xD

hope you still enjoyed this bad chapter :( and cya soon again :D


End file.
